The Real Kasumi
by icezer230
Summary: Here's my take on the woman behind the aprons, charms, and smiles. It centers on her family life, with a few scenes cutting back to the particularly tender times of her life. This one features Narumiya Kyoko, who is Nabiki's mentor.


> **The _Real_ Kasumi**   
A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by icezer230, a.k.a Shu (icezer230@usa.net)   
For more of my works please visit: [http://icezer.itgo.com/fanfic.html][1]
> 
> V 1.0 - 18/07/99; V 2.0 - 07/07/00 
> 
> Disclaimer: Everyone except for Narumiya Kyoko have been created by the great Rumiko Takahashi. Nabiki handles all the copyrights for me, so if you wanna steal my story away from me, you've got to mess with her. Not a good idea. 
> 
> I've never been exactly pleased on how Kasumi has been portrayed in the manga, so here's my take on the woman behind the aprons, charms, and smiles. It centers on her family life, with a few scenes cutting back to the particularly tender times of her life. This one features Narumiya Kyoko, who is Nabiki's mentor. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 1: Facing Demons**
> 
> "Kasumi, don't you want to go to university? It's almost time for you to register for the exams," Nabiki asked her. 
> 
> "...It's not my choice, Nabiki. It's not my choice," Kasumi repeated, all of the sudden quiet. 
> 
> "Of course it's your choice! I mean, you're the best student in your class!" Nabiki argued. 
> 
> "You don't understand, Nabiki..." Kasumi tried to say, but was cut off by Nabiki's angry retort. 
> 
> "Understand!? Understand!? What don't I understand about not going to university? I understand that you've just ruined the best opportunity you ever _had_ for going places! You can't just stop at high school! I thought you were the best of the best! The cream of the crop! 
> 
> I-I even wanted to be _like_ you, Kasumi! You were so strong for everyone...and so smart...Now I can see that I was wrong," Nabiki said with emotion before bursting into tears. In an effort to control her feelings, Nabiki ran out of the room where the two sisters had been talking. Akane had been away that day as she was playing in the softball team. 
> 
> "I...I wish I didn't have to, Nabiki. But...you wouldn't understand," Kasumi said quietly, long after Nabiki had left. *I have to do this...for mother, for father, for the two of you...* she thought. *I can't be selfish...If I went to university...where would that leave the two of you?...Father wouldn't be able to take care of the two of you...* 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Kasumi woke up with a start from that memory. It had been the last time she and Nabiki had confided in each other. They were both hurt deeply by that very discussion, and she knew that it was the very reason why Nabiki had shyed away from her and become so aloof and indifferent towards other people's feelings. 
> 
> She wished she could _really_ talk with her these days, but Nabiki was preparing to go to university herself; she couldn't just steal the limelight from her ever-deserving sister. She also didn't want to stretch the Tendo's budget even more than it was, what with two freeloaders already. She sighed, pressed a hand to her forehead, and realized that she had been sweating. *Why did that dream have to reappear now, of all times?* she thought as she wiped them off with a nearby tissue. 
> 
> Then her eyes drifted over to the calendar by the wall and she became aware of what time of the year it was. It was the eve of the anniversary of her mother's death. She, Nabiki, and Akane would have to pay their respects to their mother's pillar. 
> 
> When she closed her eyes, she was still be able to remember how her mother looked on her death bed. Pale, sad, and yet unknowing that she would be leaving them all so soon. A pain reached Kasumi's heart so deep that she clasped both of her hands over it to stop it from hurting so much. The pain had lessened gradually over the years somehow, but it always came back with a vengeance at this time of the year. 
> 
> She then surmised that it was time for her to get up and start her daily household chores, since she couldn't sleep anymore. She could never fall asleep once she was fully rested, such was her state. She was like her mother in that way, akin to a well-greased oil machine, working endlessly until completion. 
> 
> She also knew that her sisters had inherited some of their mother's traits, for Nabiki had her quick and calculating mind and Akane unknowingly had inherited her quick temper--though she believed that both of her younger sisters wouldn't be able to remember such little things as that. Musing over these little facts, Kasumi smiled and opened the windows to her room, letting in the fresh air. It was, after all, the start of a beautiful summer day. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> She had always been the first to get up, and she really liked it that way. She wouldn't have it any other way, actually. It gave her a sense of control over what she was going to do that day as well as a sense of privacy. Privacy rarely came often these days, so she had learnt to enjoy it as much as she could. 
> 
> She ate breakfast first, knowing the hearty appetites of everyone else would have to be appeased soon. As polite as she was, she simply just couldn't handle the friendly banter between Ranma and his father. If a stranger came and had dinner with them, he/she would have probably thought those two were rude. She sighed as her line of thought came to the subject of Ranma. 
> 
> *Ranma isn't bad altogether,* Kasumi thought, *but he certainly leads a complicated and exciting life with all those adventures he's been through...not to mention all the fiances his father's given him.* At this, Kasumi started smiling, for she was one of the few who actually _didn't_ fall in love with the free-spirited teenager. 
> 
> It was not hard to imagine why those girls had stayed with Ranma, even _if_ he had a curse that turned him into a female. *But I wonder why that doesn't make him more empathetic towards women* she thought. Oh well. Nabiki had fallen for Ranma as well, although not quite the way Akane and all his fiances had fallen for him. Nabiki had found a brother to tease and rely on in hard times at last. 
> 
> Even their father had become quite lively ever since he and his father had came to their house. She still knew that Soun had still not gotten over his grief on the subject of their mother's death, but all the craziness Ranma and his father brought to their household and lives seemed to ease his pain, if only a little. That was why she was happy to comply with all of their requests, even if most of what they had done in their house could have made any other person crazy. 
> 
> Yes, she had hidden her feelings well ever since her mother had died. It was obvious, even from a passing stranger, that she had never gotten angry in public. She had been close to being 'unmasked'--to being dragged out of her pleasant and caring personality--at one time, but she had been quick enough to restrain herself. How could she take off her mask, which she had hid under ever since she had to forcibly grow up? 
> 
> She would only display the desperate sadness in her, one that had made herself create her mask of illusion in front of everyone else. She longed to share her private matters with someone who actually cared about her for who she really was and what she had become, but knew none who she could trust, none who she could...unburden her feelings to. 
> 
> Dr. Tofu could help her, she knew that, but he simply couldn't get over his phobia when she got near him enough to truly help her. No, no one should know her sacrifice. No one would be able to pity her. No one would know the reason as to why she did all this. No...She would never allow such things to happen. 
> 
> *What if I took Nabiki's offer and _had_ gone to university?* she thought. She sighed and shook her head to clear those ephemeral thoughts away from her head. She had no time for daydreaming. It was, after all, time that she went and did her chores. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> As the day went on and the beautiful summer weather had suddenly turned for the worse with the promise of thunderclouds and rain, she couldn't help thinking what might have happened if she had gone to university. *Why am I still thinking about this?* she thought miserably. 
> 
> She thought she had long thrown that concept out of the window when they had been struggling with their finances a few years ago. She now frowned, a rare sight, at why this would have come back at her. *Maybe it was that dream I had* she thought. *It's really getting to me...Mother, could you be trying to say something to me?* 
> 
> She decided that instead of Akane visiting their mother's grave, she would do so today herself. Today. Alone. That way she would be able to tell her mother about her feelings without the constant fear of anyone discovering her. She silently knew the fact that Nabiki purposely went the day after their mother had died (she had once caught her but said nothing about it), so that in effect, this year the three sisters would be able to 'confess' to their mother. 
> 
> Today, she would be able to face her demons...and maybe chase them away for a while. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> It had been too long, it seemed, since she had stood in the exact same spot, looking at that very pillar which had been the only memory of their mother's passing. Engraved in the front of that stone pillar were the words that proved that she had passed on to the afterlife. Kasumi looked at these words coldly, in the rain, while she held the plastic umbrella in one hand, for what seemed to be forever. It too, had been a day like this, when they had first stood in front of this cold...cold stone, and she had also put on this cold face. 
> 
> As the rain continued to tumble down, she bent down and put a single white flower, her mother's favorite, in front of the pillar. As she straightened herself, Kasumi willingly put away the last strings which held her mask together, and released whatever lurked behind them. 
> 
> Tears started to stream out of her eyes, but she stood still as if her entire outer body was a shell, a mask. As she closed them, she loosened her grip on her umbrella, causing it to fall to one side. It was then that she tilted her head up to the skies and allowed herself to be covered in the cool comfort of the rain. 
> 
> As the rain slowly came to a drizzle and the clouds gave way to a bright sun, it was then that a rare sight came to being...a truly content smile now present on her face. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> "You know, you're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet clothes," a voice startled her from behind, startling Kasumi out of her wits, and forcing her to turn around immediately. She had been jerked out of the meditative contemplation with nature she had so cherished upon and had been forced to face reality once more. She was just too shocked that she was discovered that she totally discarded what anyone would have to be the proper 'Kasumi' face, and gawked at the person in front of her. 
> 
> It was an attractive tanned young woman with dyed brown hair and dark sunglasses, in a stylish business suite who seemed to look like she was around her age. She held two umbrellas (later on, she would find out that one was hers, but she wouldn't remember dropping it) and a bouquet of assorted flowers in one hand while she held a small handphone and a modest-looking-sized business bag in the other. The two stared at each other in what seemed to be an uncomfortable silence until the woman leaned closer and the shadowed eyes behind the glasses widened. 
> 
> "...I see it but I still don't believe it. Is that you, Kasumi?" the same woman whispered in a very astonished tone of voice. To Kasumi, those words of recognition meant that her world, her facade, was now over. Everything she had done and built over the last few years would crumble under the discovery of this woman. As this was too much for her, she quickly fainted. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> **Chapter 2: Catching Up On Old Times**
> 
> When Kasumi regained her consciousness, she felt a little dizzy still. She looked straight ahead to find a white ceiling. A _foreign_ white ceiling. Frowning (and very confused), she began to look around at her surroundings. She was laying on a western couch made of some sort of expensive leather, in a strange but seemingly luxurious room. At this, her senses immediately went on alert. *Where am I?* she thought as she stood up, making a soft creak on the sofa. A voice from her left, coming from the woman she saw earlier, answered her obvious confusion. 
> 
> "Ah. I see you're awake at last. I was scared for a minute back there when I thought something bad had happened to you...Kasumi. Good thing I knew a little first aid, eh?...Do you recognize me, Kasumi-chan? I'm...Kyoko," the woman said with a wistful smile. But then, seeing that Kasumi was still stunned and speechless, she continued on. 
> 
> "What do you know...Tendo Kasumi. I don't believe it. I don't believe that this is _you_. I can't. Ever since high school we've been the best of friends...but after your mother died, you've been so busy, trying to take care of your sisters. I understood how you felt and even distanced myself from you. Then I moved away ever since my father got transferred to Kyoto...but I've just moved here for my new job. When I saw you today at the graveyard...I just couldn't believe it was you. 
> 
> How could I? You look like a young housewife, but I know you're not. You're probably still taking care of them, aren't you? Damn it, Kasumi, I told you they were old enough to take care of themselves! I wish...I wish that for once, you would stop trying to mother everyone else and start looking out for yourself. What happened to the med-student candidate I once knew?" she asked, more to herself than Kasumi, as she shook herself in disgust. Her little monologue finally shook Kasumi out of her astonishment. 
> 
> "Kyo-chan...I...I can't do it, Kyo-chan. I couldn't. We didn't have any money...my father wasn't himself..." Kasumi stammered back. A moment of silence ensued before Kyoko sighed. 
> 
> "Never mind the past, Kas-chan...What's done is done. I'm sorry I was so hard on you...I just wish we were in university together. However, one thing I'd actually bet your sister on is that you're bored shitless doing the housework everyday. Am I right, Kas?" Kyoko asked, cracking a small smile. Kasumi, surprised at this change of topic, giggled and nodded. 
> 
> "I knew it. There is just so little challenge to being the perfect housewife. Oh...and for your information as to why I'm not in university right now, I'm taking a year off before I go to do my masters so I can get some job experience. Neat idea, huh?" she said in her 'I-told-you-so' tone. 
> 
> "Yeah...Hey, Kyo-chan. What were you doing in the graveyard today anyway?" Kasumi asked. 
> 
> "I was...visiting my mother. She died a few years back and she wanted to have her pillar here right along with her parents...Today was one of the few times I could visit her. I didn't realize you would be there as well. I didn't even realize you were still here in Nerima. I thought you would move away from this area or something," she said in a quiet tone. 
> 
> "I'm sorry about your mother..." Kasumi started before being interrupted by Kyoko. 
> 
> "Hey, I've got a great idea! Why don't we go out and have a girl's night out? I bet you haven't gone out a lot since the last time we were together!" Kyoko said in a pleading tone. She was practically jumping out of her couch seat with excitement. 
> 
> "Um...I can't, Kyo-chan. I'm sorry...I just...can't. I have to take care of my family, you know..." Kasumi started. 
> 
> "Oh no you don't. You're not going to start on that responsibility crap on me. No way, girl. OK, let's make a deal. Tonight, you are going to..." Kyoko said with a playful glint on her eye and a wicked smile. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Nabiki heard a strange noise. It sounded like a window banging open. Then she heard it bang shut. Then open again. It was creating quite a racket but it seemed that none of the others had noticed--they had been too used to nocturnal visits that they simply slept through it. She usually slept through these things herself, except that she hadn't been feeling so well and she didn't eat dinner (she shoved it all to Genma's plate and he didn't even notice the extra proportions). 
> 
> She groggily got up and swung open her own window and peered out. She realized it was Kasumi's window being blown open and shut because of the wind. She wondered why Kasumi hadn't closed it if it was making so much noise. She then shut her own window and went out of her room to investigate. She quietly opened her sister's room and peered in. The window was still opening and closing, but there was no creak to its movements as it did so. There were simply banging noises that were very annoying. Once she shut the window, she realized something. Kasumi was missing: her bed was empty. 
> 
> Puzzled by this fact, Nabiki decided to search the house. When she didn't find Kasumi anywhere, it was evident that Kasumi was away. She didn't think she was kidnapped (she had been so nice to all of Ranma's...suitors), so where was she? She frowned and put on some clothes to go and look for Kasumi. 
> 
> She ran down the street in time to notice a hot red sports car turning on a corner before disappearing...with Kasumi in it. She hardly recognized her because she seemed like a different woman with all the make-up. There was another figure in the car who was driving but it was too dark to recognize who it was. 
> 
> Fortunately, she noticed that there was a taxi nearby and hollered at it to stop. She followed Kasumi's car and realized she was soon downtown--and going to a nightlife entertainment area. It was, after all, the only area that had _something_ open during these hours. She frowned. She never knew Kasumi did these sorts of things. It really wasn't like her. 
> 
> The car went to a parking spot next to a popular club and she paid the cab driver what the trip was worth (which was in fact a discount because she knew the cab company's owner). The two figures (one of them Kasumi, in a daring sexy black dress while showed her curves _very_ well, she had noted) went inside the disco-club so she stealthily followed them in. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> "Kyo-chan, I don't know how or why you dragged me into this, but I sure hope you know what you're doing!" Kasumi shouted to Kyoko with a small grin in order to let her voice be heard over the rhythmic trance of house music. *I can't believe I'm in here! Well, I just hope no one recognizes me!* she thought. 
> 
> "Relax for once and trust me on this, Kas-chan! It's the only way to live!" Kyoko shouted back as she grinned widely at the victory she had over her friend's attire. She had dared Kasumi, the most conservatively-dressed person she knew, to wear one of her favorite getups (which proudly emphasized the bearer's more 'feminine' curves as well as the courage and daringness needed to wear such an outfit)! *Girl, you haven't seen anything yet!* 
> 
> Everyone in the club had stared at her friend for one reason or another (whether it be with envy, hatred, admiration, or pure plain hot lust) and the fact that she had taken a rather hefty part in her transformation made her rather proud of her. Of course, she still felt a little jealous over the fact that there was less attention on her own self, but there would be other days...and other nights...for guy hunting. Tonight, she would be devoted to making her friend, her friend again. 
> 
> Kyoko ordered non-alcoholic drinks for both of them and she even got Kasumi to get out on the dance floor and 'show her stuff.' There were many guys who offered themselves as partners on the slow numbers, but Kasumi politely declined them...to the amusement of Kyoko, who teased her relentlessly by whispering in her ear about being something of a prude. 
> 
> Kasumi blushed, of course, but refused to budge on that frontier. Kasumi knew that if she would accept any guy's offers to dance, she would end up dancing the entire night away. Which was what she did not intend to do. After a while, Kyoko decided to let Kasumi loosen up a bit by refilling Kasumi's supposedly non-alcoholic drink with its alcoholic counterpart. After a sip or two, Kasumi became a little more entertainable (in Kyoko's terms anyway) and finally, accepted a dance. Which led to many, many more. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Nabiki couldn't believe her eyes. Her very own sister, Kasumi, having a social life? And dancing with some cute guy she probably doesn't even know? Hell, she knew well enough that what happened wasn't a dream, she knew that this was somehow for real, but...aha. There. Her...'companion.' I'll scrounge up some information out of her yet...but how? I have to be...subtle. I wonder who she is. OK, I'll just walk up to her and ask her straight out. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Kyoko had been inwardly smiling as she watched Kasumi dance with yet ANOTHER guy (the 12th, she absently reminded to herself) before she had been interrupted with a small tap on the shoulder. Left with a pleasant buzz due to the alcoholic drink she had also ordered for herself, she promptly turned around to see the stern face of a young woman, who looked almost too young to be in the club...who she had a feeling she knew from somewhere before as well. Her eyes widened when her brain finally put a name to the face. The sister from mercenary hell, as well as...her 'apprentice.' Tendo Nabiki, in the flesh. 
> 
> "Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" Nabiki asked her coldly. 
> 
> "Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki...I would have never guessed to find you here dressed like that. I would have pictured you in a business suit right now, but...here you are, in a jeans and T-shirt. I would have thought you had better things to wear for going to places such as these, but I guess I'm wrong. 
> 
> Don't you recognize me, Nab-chan? I was the one who taught you all about...the finances. Kyoko. Narumiya Kyoko. Remember? Kasumi's best friend?" she asked with what she hoped to be a good expression to match her somewhat innocent tone. Nabiki's face darkened for a moment before her face actually showed any recognition. 
> 
> "But this is nearly impossible! Narumiya Kyoko moved out of Nerima years ago, when Kasumi was a senior in high school!" Nabiki whispered, not believing what was in front of her eyes. 
> 
> "Hey, but I'm back in the flesh, even if it's only for a little while..." Kyoko said with a genuine smile and extending her arms to hug a stunned Nabiki. Nabiki, who had aspired to much to be like Kasumi, because she had a great friend like Kyoko. Kyoko, who had been somewhat of a mercenary as well, somewhat of a genius at business, and an absolute vixen on the ways of the world. 
> 
> "B-but...Kasumi..." Nabiki stammered. This was one of the rare moments when Nabiki was speechless, because she just kept alternating her field of vision between the Kyoko in front of her as well as the Kasumi who was swarmed by guys. 
> 
> "Kasumi's fine. Relax, Nabiki, she just...wants to...unwind, you know what I mean? A little alcohol will do a person good sometimes. She was pretty uptight this afternoon when I found her, but now she's..." Kyoko said before Nabiki interrupted her. 
> 
> "Drunk and dancing with a complete stranger," Nabiki said, regaining her confidence. 
> 
> "Yes, but..." Kyoko was again cut off. 
> 
> "She's not doing it because she wants to do it, is she? You were the one who purposely ordered her an alcoholic beverage...you know she doesn't take alcohol that well...what if something happened to her?" Nabiki asked, frowning. 
> 
> "I will be there to take care of her. Tendo Nabiki, don't you ever dare cut me off or talk to me in that tone again or I'll regret what I've already taught you and swear that you won't learn anything from me every again," Kyoko said in a commanding tone. Her smile was gone and she stared straight into Nabiki's eyes. Nabiki seemed to melt under her gaze. 
> 
> "Good. Now...you have two choices. Either way you won't be able to say anything about tonight to anyone else. The first choice, the most reasonable one, is to of course join us. We would have a lot of fun together...after all, it's a girl's night out. The second choice, which would leave you on your own...and which, of course, I deem rather dangerous at this time of night but still sensible, would be to get out of this club and get back to sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow, am I right? It's still a weekday, and school is still on for you, if I still remember correctly," Kyoko said as she held out two fingers. 
> 
> "I just hate it when I have to choose between two choices, Kyoko. Especially when _you're_ the one who gives me what to choose between. But you're right. I can't talk about this to anyone else. I guess Kasumi's better off with you right now. Just...get her back to normal tomorrow, OK? I don't want to have to buy lunch tomorrow at the cafeteria. It really sucks," Nabiki said, before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Kyoko, who closed her eyes with a small smile on her lips. It was only moments before she opened her eyes and got back to watching Kasumi. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> **Chapter 3: Reality Kicks Back With a Vengeance**
> 
> *Groan* Kasumi said as she tried to move her body. Something had happened to her last night, but she could hardly remember what. She sleepily opened her eyes to see where she was, only to realize that she was in...Huh? Kyoko's room? Sleeping next to her on her queen sized bed? 
> 
> Her mind twisted and turned as her confused and terribly hungover mind tried to grasp what was going on. Then her eyes widened as she realized that she was supposed to be at home. Sleeping in her own room. Her eyes darted left and right to look for something that would indicate what time it was. A clock hanging from the nearby wall said that it was 6:14. 
> 
> "Oh no! I've got to get out of here!" Kasumi shried in a panicky voice, subsequently waking her groggy bedpartner, Kyoko. She looked down to realize that she was still in her sexy dress. *Oh no! I'm still wearing this! There's people up at this time! And they'll surely recognize me if I get out of here wearing all this!* she thought. 
> 
> "Huh? What's all the commotion, Kas-chan?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. 
> 
> "Kyo-chan! Help! I've got to get back to my house! But I can't wear this! I've got less than 20 minutes to get there so I can prepare my family's breakfast and lunches!" Kasumi shrieked, grabbing a hold of Kyoko and shaking her awake. 
> 
> "Hey! Cut that out! My head's spinning like hell...it seems like I've got a nasty hangover...and it looks like you've got one too..." Kyoko said, moving away from Kasumi, who was rushing to the master bathroom to take a shower. A few moments later, Kasumi had emerged from it wearing nothing but a towel, her previously made-up face wiped clean. Kyoko hardly acknowledged her presence as she tried to control the diziness of her own mind. 
> 
> "Kyo-chan! Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Kasumi asked. Without waiting for a reply, she opened the closet and went through her clothes...and pulled out some underwear as well as a T-shirt and jeans. Something that everyone knew Kasumi wouldn't wear, but was the closest thing Kasumi could approve of. The rest of the closet was typical 'Kyoko'...full of daring business outfits. Something that Nabiki would have loved to inherit in the near future. Then, without saying goodbye to her friend, she rushed down the stairs and borrowed a pair of Kyoko's sneakers, and ran to the Tendo prefecture. This was all done in the matter of 8 minutes. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> About 5 minutes after Kasumi left, the horrible diziness Kyoko felt lessened and she looked up to see the bathroom recently used, her closet open, and the door to her bedroom open. *Shit...I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Kasumi* she said silently. *But I'm not exactly able to help myself yet either...and I feel just...Not just great, terrible!* 
> 
> Then, groggily and still nursing her pounding head (which, of course, was due to a very unpleasant hangover), she forced herself to go to the bathroom and took a long shower before she prepared herself for what she knew would be a long agonizing day. *Okay, no more partying for me for a while...at least, until this head ache goes away...* she thought to herself as she groaned once more. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Kasumi ran all the way back home, to the bemusement of some of the elderly who got up earlier than most of the Nerima population. This kind of behavior wasn't like Kasumi, but then the household Kasumi grew up in and was part of couldn't be exactly called normal either. They shrugged and continued their early morning activities. 
> 
> As soon as Kasumi got in the door, she rushed straight to the kitchen and began making breakfast and bento boxes for Nabiki, Akane, and Ranma. Since she had done this so many times before, it took less time for her to prepare the meals than a normal teenager would. It took her only about 4 minutes to get everything set up and done. 
> 
> Since Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki woke up a little late anyway it wasn't hard for her to get back into her old mask. In fact, the only difference Akane and Ranma had noticed about her was her clothes, and even complimented her on them. *I should get Kyoko to bring me shopping some time. She has pretty good taste in clothes* Kasumi thought, smiling at the thought that someone actually would think that she would still be pretty. Even after rushing everything. 
> 
> Nabiki, on the other hand, had been aloof, superficial, and quiet throughout the entire exchange, as if lost in her own thoughts. But she wasn't staring at her own food, she was staring directly at her. It was a _very_ scary feeling to know that she had those two eyes boring on her back. *Does she know something's up?* she thought. She usually couldn't get past Nabiki on anything, but decided to keep quiet about it. 
> 
> Usually Nabiki left earlier than Ranma and Akane, but today she seemed to be taking longer than them. Shrugging, they left the house, leaving Nabiki still drinking the last of her tea. Kasumi gave a little sigh before taking the remnants of Ranma and Akane's breakfast into the kitchen. When she came out to the living room again, she found Nabiki waiting for her expectantly. Kasumi gulped. 
> 
> "Nabiki-" she started. It was better to admit her guilt first than be berated. However, she was deftly interrupted by Nabiki's monologue. 
> 
> "I know what you were doing last night, Kasumi onee-chan, and I'm surprised. Really. Who would have known that poor old innocent Kasumi would sneak away to a night club wearing a red sexy old dress with her old friend in the middle of the night and dance with a whole lot of guys?" Nabiki asked in a strange tone. The one she usually used to blackmail people with. 
> 
> "Oh my!...H-how-" 
> 
> "I followed you when I heard your window banging. I don't know why you'd do something like that on the eve of mom's death...How _could_ you?" Nabiki yelled, standing up and staring into Kasumi's eyes. Kasumi had to step back a little in hesitation over what she would say. 
> 
> "I...Kyoko-" 
> 
> "What does Kyoko have to do with this incident? Did Kyoko dare you to do this? Did she? Why, the little blackmailing witch!" Nabiki cursed as she fumed and shook her fists. That last statement made caused something to snap inside Kasumi. Nabiki had gone too far this time, and she would have to pay. 
> 
> "Leave Kyoko alone, Nabiki! I mean it! What do _you_ know?" Kasumi yelled at Nabiki. That stopped Nabiki in her tracks. Made her turn around and look at her older sister. 
> 
> "So, a night with Kyoko's created a small backbone at last, huh? About time you started getting one!" Nabiki retorted in what Kasumi considered the biggest insult ever said to her. Before Nabiki could turn around and make her escape, however, Kasumi's eyes flared with anger, and the inevitable happened. *SLAP!* 
> 
> "Don't you talk to me like that! Don't you even dare!...Now get to school before you're late. I'll finish talking to you later," Kasumi said in a quiet tone while she stared angrily into the eyes of an astonished Nabiki. An astonished Nabiki who was touching her bruised cheek in wonderment at the power it had unleashed. 
> 
> At that moment Kasumi realized with horror that she had nearly echoed the same words and sentiments that came out of someone else's mouth, earlier on in her life. Someone she knew...loved dearly...and lost. Someone whom she sacrificed her life, her future for. She hoped that the something similar would not happen to her and Nabiki. 
> 
> Nabiki's legs moved automatically even if her mind was too confused to try and comprehend what had just happened, leaving a weathered Kasumi to sink to the living room floor. She didn't move for a long time, and it was a moment before clear drops appeared on the tatami, wetting it. No one saw her shake and sob. No one heard her anguish and desparation. 
> 
> No one heard her cry out, "Why, Nabiki, why!?" 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Kyoko had been sorely tempted to go to the old Tendo prefecture and check her friend out. But her damn alarm clock told her that she had to go to work. She sighed as she munched on the last of her toast. She would have to call her from work instead, or maybe visit her during the lunch break, but she would definitely get Kasumi to talk to her about last night...and her attitude towards all this. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing. 
> 
> She chuckled at the thought of her friend being the envy of all the women (with the exception of herself of course) last night, and the wonder of the men. She had known Kasumi would have become an attractive woman, but apparently she had underestimated the true beauty of her friend. With that thought, she reached for her business bag and took out her handphone, dialling the phone number of the Tendo home. It was amazing how she would be able to remember their phone number after all those years. 
> 
> "...Hello? May I speak to Tendo Kasumi, please?" she asked as she took her bag and put it in the passenger seat in her sports car. 
> 
> "K-Kyo-chan? Is that you?" the barely recognizable voice of Kasumi answered. It was hoarse, almost as if she had been crying. At this, Kyoko stopped what she was doing, realizing that something was dreadfully wrong. 
> 
> "Kas-chan? What's wrong, girl? You sound just terrible," she said, deeply concerned for her friend. Kasumi cleared her voice. 
> 
> "I-It's nothing, Kyo-chan..." the voice on the other end of the phone replied, somewhat hesitantly. Kyoko wasn't fooled by this for a minute. 
> 
> "Kasumi, you've got to tell me what's wrong. Better yet, I'll call the office to say I'm taking the day off and I'll get over there right now," Kyoko said in a stern voice, making a decision right there. She couldn't leave Kasumi like this. Not after what her friend had done for her last night. 
> 
> "No! I can't let you do that!" Kasumi protested. 
> 
> "No buts, girl. I'll be there in about twenty minutes, once I tell the office about everything," Kyoko said. 
> 
> "...Okay. I'll be waiting," she said. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> "Kasumi?" Kyoko asked hesitantly as she waited outside of the front door. The front door slid open immediately and it was then that she saw a teary-eyed Kasumi standing there, smiling sadly at her. Kyoko's instincts told her that something was definitely wrong, and proceeded to hug the other woman. The other woman just hugged back. They stayed in this position for a few moments before Kyoko broke it. 
> 
> "What happened, Kas-chan? Did what I do last night-" Kyoko said before being interrupted by Kasumi, who quickly denied it. 
> 
> "No! It's not that. What you did for me last night was...well, it made me realize how much I've lost in myself these few years, Kyo-chan...It wasn't that at all. I just had a really big fight with Nabiki, about last night. We haven't exactly been on good terms...ever since I decided not to go on to med school," Kasumi replied quietly. Kyoko looked into her friend's eyes and saw the pain and loneliness she kept within her. 
> 
> "Nabiki's a stubborn kid. No, don't you argue with me. She threw a tantrum at you. Yes, that's what she just did. You should know that by now. She just doesn't know what to make of what we did. She doesn't realize just how much you had to sacrifice for her...for them," Kyoko said, hoping that Kasumi would understand how trivial it was. 
> 
> "Kyo-chan...you don't understand. I'm not worried about Nabiki, I'm worried about myself. I blew up in front of her! I was so...angry, I even slapped her! I would have never done that. I would have never even _thought_ of doing that. It scares me, Kyo-chan, to see what I did, what I appeared to have become. 
> 
> What did she do? She insulted you, my best friend, but worse, she insulted who I've tried to be all these years...Have I chosen the wrong decision? Was I wrong to do what I had to do? To take care of them?" Kasumi asked as she frowned, closed her eyes, and sighed. 
> 
> Kyoko didn't have an answer. She merely led her friend to where she knew her room would be. After all, she had visited it enough times in the past to know it better than the one she currently had now. As always, Kasumi kept it nice and neat. But if you looked closer, it lacked the things that a normal teenager would. 
> 
> Oh, there were plenty of books to browse and read in her cupboard, there was a lack of wall posters that one would have expected, the stereo that should have been there, and so on. The room felt so...impersonal, like it only provided a futon to sleep in. But Kyoko said nothing, and got both of them comfortable on the futon. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> **Chapter 4: The Aftermath**
> 
> "Nabiki!" a voice startled her out of her musings. 
> 
> "What!?" she snapped back, turning towards the source of distraction. It was her sister, Akane. *Damn. She caught me again...Too bad I can't tell her about Kasumi* she thought miserably. 
> 
> "I've been trying to get you to answer me for five minutes! What's wrong, Nabiki? You look pretty distracted about something," Akane said. 
> 
> "It's nothing, Akane. Nothing that you would understand. Business. You know," Nabiki said, waving her away. But Akane wasn't convinced, and rose her left eyebrow to signify that. Nabiki was hiding something. Akane usually knew when her sister did it. However, she usually couldn't get anything out of her, so she would just stay quiet about it. 
> 
> "Yeah. Sure, Nabiki. Break's ended...and you're still sitting there. Does that say something?" Akane asked sarcastically. Nabiki blushed at being caught, but said nothing and just hurriedly walked towards the school building. Akane watched her until she went into the building, and then followed her. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> "Kasumi...what did she call you? What did she say you became that you would be so confused like this?" Kyoko asked, breaking the silence. 
> 
> "S-she said..." 
> 
> ---FLASHBACK--- 
> 
> "So, a night with Kyoko's created a small backbone at last, huh? About time you started getting one!" Nabiki retorted in what Kasumi considered the biggest insult ever said to her. Before Nabiki could turn around and make her escape, however, Kasumi's eyes flared with anger, and the inevitable happened. *SLAP!* 
> 
> ---END FLASHBACK--- 
> 
> "Kasumi, don't mind her. You know, deep down inside, who you _really_ are-" Kyoko said sternly before being interrupted by a frantic Kasumi. 
> 
> "Do I? Do I really? I've lost so much, I've sacrificed so much...I hardly know myself...As I said, I even slapped her! Would you have done that?" 
> 
> "...Actually, yes, Kasumi. I would have probably have done the exact same thing. Of course, since I don't exactly have any other siblings, I can't exactly say that we're in the same situation," Kyoko said quietly. 
> 
> "What!? I don't believe you," Kasumi said, now focusing her eyes towards her friend. 
> 
> "It's true. You, Kasumi, are the gentlest and sweetest person I know. I was and still am surprised that you slapped her, especially when you knew how she would probably retaliate later on. However, in my mind, I know that Nabiki deserved that slap. She went too far," Kyoko said, looking down at her hands. Since Kasumi didn't seem to say anything at this moment, Kyoko continued. 
> 
> "She was wrong to challenge you. You were the one who has the most 'backbone', did you know that? I don't know anyone else would have done what you did, sacrificing part of your future for the happiness and togetherness of your family. There are so many people who don't understand how important family is. Your strength is what your family feeds on...and I admire that in you," Kyoko finished. 
> 
> By this time, she had turned raised her head, only to see Kasumi crying freely. Once more, they embraced and Kyoko tried to console her friend. Once she stopped sobbing, they broke the hug and looked into each others eyes. Then they smiled at each other, now with a new understanding as to where they stood in each other's minds. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> "Hey Akane...Did you feel like there was something wrong with Nabiki today? She was like _way_ out of it," Ranma whispered to Akane as they walked ahead of Nabiki, who looked as if she was still lost in her thoughts. 
> 
> "Yeah...but I think she can handle it," Akane whispered back. From the furthest corners of her eyes, she realized that Nabiki didn't even realize they were whispering...much less about her. She was _definitely_ worried about something. Nabiki's quick eye and mind would have caught on by now and would have threatened them or blackmailed them, but today, she was quiet. Shrugging it off, the martial arts duo walked on. Once they got inside the house, they both shouted 'tadaima' (which meant 'I'm home') and went upstairs to go to their rooms. They were surprised, however, when Kasumi's door opened and an unknown young lady wearing a business suit walked out of it, followed by a laughing Kasumi. The martial arts duo locked eyes with the woman, who just looked at them with an amused eye not alike Nabiki. 
> 
> "Akane! Ranma! You're back! How was school today? Oh!...I'd like you to meet my best friend, Narumiya Kyoko. Kyoko, this is Akane my youngest sister who's all grown up now, and this is her fiance-" Kasumi introduced, but was cut off by the blushing duo. 
> 
> "We're not fiances!" At this, they turned towards each other, glaring and fuming. Auras began to flare, and sparks...well, in due time. *Well, I _think_ I'd better defuse this ticking time bomb before someone gets hurt* Kyoko thought. 
> 
> "He's a macho pervert!" "She's an uncute tomboy!" they both shouted at the same time, which caused Kyoko to laugh out loud at them. 
> 
> "Yes, yes...I remember. Although from what I remember, Akane was still in Elementary...she's certainly grown up. Now for you, Saotome-san...There's something..._strange_ about you...I can sense this...You wouldn't happen to have...a _curse_ do you?" Kyoko said, inspecting Ranma by walking all around him, sizing him up. 
> 
> "Eh?" was all Ranma said, surprised. *Did Kasumi tell her?* he thought. But then Kasumi looked quite surprised, so he guessed that Akane's oldest sister didn't. 
> 
> "I've got this thing with curses. I'm usually right as well. I guess, once a Neriman, _always_ a Neriman. I get this wierd inkling that you've probably gone through one hell of an adventure, young man...and that _this_ young lady," Kyoko waved to Akane, "isn't one bit happy about it...Am I right?" 
> 
> "Huh? How'd you guess?" Ranma asked, with wide eyes. Akane's expression nearly matched his, although she seemed to have a glint in her eyes. Then she smiled. 
> 
> "I remember...You were the one who uh...encouraged Nabiki-" Akane said, giggling before a sound interrupted her. It was a loud banging noise. The front door. Nabiki's voice grumbled out 'tadaima,' and soon footsteps could be heard on the steps. Everyone turned to watch her. 
> 
> When Nabiki raised her head and made contact with Kyoko as well as Kasumi (who were both looking at her worriedly), her eyes flashed with anger and she said a hasty hello before she retreated to her domain (i.e. her room) and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process. The rest of them looked at the sign on her door for a moment before they looked at each other questionably. 
> 
> After a moment of this, however, Kasumi decided that they've spent enough time in the hallway and decided a course of action for everyone. Kasumi ushered Ranma and Akane to their rooms to change and/or take a bath while she led Kyoko downstairs to make some tea. Kyoko offered to help her, and soon the two of them were chatting happily in the kitchen. 
> 
> Beyond the wooden door of Nabiki's door, a figure that could be identified as Nabiki sat on the small single bed. She sat with her knees touching her shoulders, her hands around her legs, almost foetal-like. A loud pop song blared through the earphones, and could be heard without the earphones, but she wasn't paying attention to the beat nor the lyrics. All she did was stare almost hypnotically out at a single object that currently claimed a modest space on her desk. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> **Chapter 5: Dealing With The Past**
> 
> "I will not tolerate this insolence from you, young lady! I didn't give birth to you and was made to suffer because of you!" the echoes of Kasumi's mother's voice berated. She flinched. She didn't like the way her voice sounded. That was when she had gotten the courage to fight back. 
> 
> "...Bitch! Why can't you let me do what I want to do? Why can't you understand?" she had screamed at her mother out of frustration. She had been going along with the verbal abuse long enough. She couldn't stand the way her mother was treating her: like she was a burden. 
> 
> "Why you...!" her mother said before she slapped Kasumi, "How dare you talk to me like that! I won't have you talking to me like that, you hear? Off to your room! Now! I don't want to see you until you apologize for your inexcusable behavior! What's gotten into your head, girl?" her mother's voice ordered. The slap had stung her cheek but made her feel even more resentment towards her mother. She had a rebelious expression on her face as she marched like a prisoner back to her room. She wouldn't give up. She _couldn't_ give up. Not to _her_! 
> 
> Why couldn't her mother give her more freedom, to do whatever she wanted to do? She longed for it badly and wished her mother was dead. Then she would have her way. However, she didn't know that the wish was about to come true...in the worst possible manner. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> "That's it! That's the last straw! I'm leaving this horrid place for good!" Kasumi swore as she stormed into her room. She had gotten into another disagreement with her mother yet again. She was really angry, more angry than she had ever thought was possible. She had been grounded by her mother. Grounded? Couldn't she see that Kasumi was no longer a child but a blossoming young woman? She hated being talked in the same tone as Nabiki or Akane. 
> 
> Determined, Kasumi packed her most treasured items (which included clothes and some odds and ends) and of course, lots of money. She couldn't forget the money--how else would she be able to survive out there? There was no telling what she would encounter. She shoved all of her stuff into a large duffel bag and dumped it right outside her window. Then she jumped after it, the bag cushioning her fall well. It allowed her to land without too much noise as well. 
> 
> Once she was on the ground, she wondered where she was going to go. Then she realized she would want to pay a visit to her friend Kyoko, who was currently living alone in her apartment. It was the perfect plan. She would sleep over her house to keep her company but her family wouldn't even know where she was. Her friend even went to a different school, so her school mates wouldn't give out any valuable information. Maybe _then_ she would be able to go to university, like she had always wanted. 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Kasumi woke up with a start. Was she dreaming about that night _again_? *Apparently so* she thought as she scowled and then sighed. She still blamed herself for her mother's death. After all, _she_ was the one who caused her mother's heart attack. She had been found in her room, searching frantically for any clues about where Kasumi might have gone when she had it. Why did she have to run away? Why did she have to follow that rebelious streak in her? It simply wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. It never was. 
> 
> If only she hadn't run away. She wouldn't have to deal with her mother's death or take care of her sisters and catatonic-like father. Her mother had been against her going to college, so the only way she felt she could repent her...mistakes would be to follow her mother's wishes: to take care of the family and NOT go to college. Her mother had whispered those words in her ear before she had wasted away, never to come back. 
> 
> But what would have changed if her mother hadn't died? She really doubted her mother would have changed her decision about allowing Kasumi to go to university. "You don't need a degree to become a housewife, Kasumi. It just isn't proper. What if everyone thought you were too smart to marry into? They want a good housewife, not a scholar who would refute everything they say because of something they learnt..." her mother's argument had been. And now that she considered herself one of the model housewives, why hadn't she found anyone to marry yet? 
> 
> "Maybe you were wrong, Mother. Maybe you were wrong...and I was right," she had said to herself just a few months of getting into the housewife act. It had pained her to see her friends go off to colleges and universities to go study what their heart's desired while she stayed at home and looked after her family. And what a family she had. 
> 
> Nabiki had been cold towards her after that conversation and Akane had been just awful. How many times could she scratch and scrape herself? She had to send her youngest sister nearly every day to the nearby clinic. That clinic that had been run by an interesting man by the name of Dr. Tofu Ono. 
> 
> If it weren't for him and the newly-returned Kyoko, she probably would have been in a mental hospital by now. Dr. Tofu was who she wished to become--what she wished she was if she had actually gone on to the next level of education: a doctor. Kyoko literally radiated independence in her attitude, something Kasumi had longed for a long time. 
> 
> With Ranma and his father's arrival at the Tendo prefecture, it had come close to being unbearable to Kasumi. She had been brought to the brink of insanity, and it couldn't have surprised anyone else: how did she manage to be a good host all the time despite all the havoc in the house? With Shampoo making her own entrances (literally--the poor walls of the Tendo prefecture had to be reinforced countless times, but to no avail) and Ryoga challenging Ranma every other day, Kasumi had to clean up a mess few people could handle. 
> 
> And of course, the biggest mess-maker were the brawls between Akane and Ranma. She wished her sister could get along with her fiance better so she didn't have to prepare hot water all the time. It was really expensive to do so if you consider the prices of electricity and gas in Japan. 
> 
> Yes, she was crazy. In a sense, anyway. She had lost herself in her mask, never able to show her feelings aside from being with Dr. Tofu and Kyoko. She had felt her mask starting to crack from all the pressure all these years and only Kyoko could glue it back. She could put her mask away and be able to tell Kyoko _everything_. Her darkest desires, secrets, you name it. Kyoko had a knack of calming her down by being a great listener. She did the same thing to Kyoko when Kyoko needed it, so it was in a way...'mutually benefitial' to everyone. 
> 
> Dr. Tofu, on the other hand, knew of her wishes to become a doctor. He had no way of financially helping her to reach that goal, of course, but was happy enough to lend her his old medical books whenever she wanted to. And yet, she couldn't find a cure for his phobia. His phobia was caused after eating one of her first feeble attempts at cooking (her cooking had actually been akin to Akane's current attempts once, but she had been forced to become an expert due to her change from student to housewife). 
> 
> She remembered that attempt quite well, and couldn't help laughing when she remembered Dr. Tofu's expression, and what he had received afterwards. He had received a rather nasty bout of food poisoning, and was unable to go to classes for nearly two weeks. Shrugging off her past, she sighed and stretched as she decided what outfit to wear today. Ever since Kyoko had come back into her life (which only seemed as if it was yesterday, but in fact she had been back for a week), she had become rather fashion-conscious. More like her old self. 
> 
> "Hm...Something that would tell others...who the _real_ Kasumi is," she said to herself, chuckling all the while. And yet, at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but become saddened at the thought of what her and Nabiki's relationship had become. 
> 
> It had become _extremely_ sour. Nabiki simply refused to talk to her anymore. Everyone else simply dismissed it or ignored it. Not even Kyoko's usually masterfull coaxing had done anything for Nabiki. She refused to come out in the open about anything, and crawled further into her little hole of isolation. However, she hoped Nabiki would give it up and finally give in to what had happened in the end. Everyone had to give up playing charades _sometime_, right? 
> 
> As always, her pessimistic mind had replied, *maybe.* 
> 
> ***** 
> 
> The next day, Kasumi began to realize that the situation wouldn't improve if she didn't do anything about it. Since Ranma and Akane was on a supposed 'date' (one set up by their fathers, whom were also tagged along--off the record, of course), the house was deserted except for them. Kyoko had to catch up some work that she had missed earlier because of her day off. Kasumi decided that a talk was long overdue and marched into Nabiki's room. She had been working on her ledger book. 
> 
> "Nabiki, you've got to talk to me! It isn't like you to keep this up for so long!" Kasumi's voice shouted at Nabiki. To Nabiki though, her sister's betrayal still stung like a new cut that still bled, draining her life fluids out of her. She stopped writing into the book, dropped the pen inside the book, and looked at her sister. She glared into her sister's eyes and decided to go for it. 
> 
> "Why should I? You were the one who betrayed me! You were the one who fooled me, fooled all of us, into thinking that you were all innocent! You're anything _but_ innocent," she spat and hissed, hoping that the insults she threw would get Kasumi's nosey person out of her room. 
> 
> "Nabiki, I know I was wrong to slap you then, but that night at the club was a spontaneous affair! You know I don't go to clubs every single night!" Kasumi protested. 
> 
> "How should _I_ know? Every single assumption I've made about you, every single _re_assumption I'd created...was wrong! I thought you were never capable of something like that again, and I still find it hard to believe that that night actually happened! I thought that person was long gone, Kasumi...I thought she was gone forever...that was why I had agreed to go on with life as it was. 
> 
> The person I knew in that club _should_ have been a successful doctor by now, and we wouldn't even _be_ in this mess! The fact that she still _exists_ inside you pains both my mind _and_ my heart, Kasumi! You don't know how many times through out the years I've blamed both Akane and me for existing because you couldn't go and do whatever you wanted to! You've changed so much, because of us! 
> 
> Look, the reason why I'm so angry right now is that you still won't accept your responsibility to go on with life as it is and go to that med school you've always dreamed about! You _know_ we've saved enough of it through out the years, with what I've invested in! We can _both_ go and achieve our dreams, Kasumi!...Please?" Nabiki's tone nearly begged. 
> 
> "Nabiki...do you remember how mother died?" Kasumi asked in a tired tone. 
> 
> "Of course! She died from a heart attack...It wasn't your fault, Kasumi!" Nabiki said, realizing where the direction of this conversation was going towards. 
> 
> "Yes she did!" Kasumi snapped in a final tone, daring her sister to challenge her. After a moment of silence, Kasumi began her tale, a tale that Nabiki never heard of, since she had been sleeping over with some friends at the time. The part that made Nabiki realize with horror that Kasumi had blamed herself for their mother's death. 
> 
> "Kasumi...You didn't do it. The Doctor said that before a heart attack, the person affected is usually irritated for a day or two beforehand..." Nabiki said, realizing how wrong Kasumi was. Kasumi didn't say anything, simply shocked at the implications given by this information. Seeing how Kasumi was still speechless, she pushed on. 
> 
> "But there's something we can do about it. I've made a decision and I'm not going to back out of it. We both deserve a chance to do what we want to do. If you're not going to medical school, I'm not going to college!" Nabiki said in a voice full of conviction, surprising Kasumi. Kasumi realized that her sister was right at last and sadly nodded. Outside she was calm and composed, but inside, her true self was jumping with joy. 
> 
> The two sisters embraced as the misunderstanding was finally put behind them, thrust into the past. Tears started to stream from both of their eyes. A group of 'tadaima's was suddenly heard, signifying the return of the rest of their family. As the two sisters looked at each other, they realized that they were going to have to break the news, and smiled once more. They cleaned up their faces as best as they could and walked out of Nabiki's room to announce the happy news for the world to know. 
> 
> Later on in the day, when Kasumi had called Kyoko up on the handphone and informed what had just happened, Kyoko had sounded overjoyed. She said that she was so happy about the news that she was willing to take Kasumi out for dinner...and maybe something else. 
> 
> "We'll go, only on one condition...wear something daring, darling!" Kyoko teased. But when Kyoko came to pick her up, she was absolutely flabbergasted at the results. Kasumi had overdid everyone's expectations, yet _again_. *Well, I can bet that is going to be a _very_ long night* she thought as she wondered how Kasumi got um...persuaded into getting into that leather outfit that practically radiated 'bad girl.' 
> 
> "Whoa, what happened to you, girl?" Kyoko croaked. Kasumi merely smiled and got into the car. 
> 
> Just then, she noticed behind Kasumi's shoulders that the others were pretty suprised at what Kasumi wore (everyone was gawking, of course), but there was a hint of micheviousness in a face that drew her in. And that, of course, was Nabiki. She groaned. *Now we'll have to fend for ourselves the rest of the night!...Damn you, Nabiki. You've learnt more from me than I would have ever guessed.* 
> 
> As always, at the back of her mind, and as the red sports car squealed into the distance, a little plot was forming. A plot that would outdo what Nabiki had done, and would show why _Kyoko_ was Nabiki's mentor, and not the other way around. She chuckled to herself. 
> 
> *****   
'Till next time, au revoir!

   [1]: http://icezer.itgo.com/fanfic.html



End file.
